A Fallen Brother
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: My predictions for the final episode of Gravity Falls. Mainly between Stan and Ford. I own nothing but the OC. Can Ford and Stan finally get to hug it out? Find out here! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited version on DA.


**A Fallen Brother**

 _Summary: Like everyone else, I also have predictions for the last episode of Gravity Falls. I want, more than anything else, for Ford and Stan to finally freaking make up. It needs to happen, seriously. So this one shot is my idea of what could happen. Please note that none of these characters belong to me, only my OC Ameyst._

 _Ameyst - She's a creature that Ford met on the other side of the portal. She is a lizard like creature (able to walk and talk like a human) with a long tail, dark red scales, green eyes, purple prints along her face, wearing what seems to be a dark blue battle suit of sorts. She has telepathic powers. Ford saved her from being executed while he was a visitor to her home dimension. She had fell in love with him (and vice versa). She was willing to go with him but was unable to. She was captured by the ruler of her dimension just as Ford left the dimension._

 _With that aside, let's get to the fun!_

* * *

 _Ameyst..._

Ford never felt more awful. This whole thing was his fault. The portal, Bill taking over Gravity Falls, the fight with Stan... All his fault. He wished that he was never born. He just wanted to die now. But he could barely even move. He couldn't see or anything. All he could do was think of that sweet creature...

 _"Ford! Help me!"_

Ford's breathing suddenly hitched, hearing Ameyst's voice. But where was she? He tried to call out her name, something. But he couldn't even open his mouth. He struggled, wanting more than anything to see her again. Why? Why couldn't he save her? Suddenly, Ford felt the air returning to his lungs. He didn't see what had happened or whom had freed him, but one name came to his lips.

"AMEYST!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down there Sixer." A familiar voice stated, sounding snarky.

Ford's eyes shot open and he immediately wished that they hadn't. He saw Bill there, looking unpleasant.

"Haven't you done enough to me, Cipher?" Ford hissed, seeing that Bill had only unfroze his head.

Bill brought out his cane, seeming to have ignored that. Ford growled but saw that they were in a pyramid of some kind. He couldn't see anything else except the demons and creatures that were Bill's friends.

"I'll cut right to the chase, Sixer." Bill told him, floating right by Ford. "There is a forcefield around this hick town and we want out."

"You really think I'm gonna help you after all you've done to my family and friends?!" Ford roared.

"Hey, that was ALL you Sixer...especially that situation with Claw." Bill pointed out, much to Ford's sadness. Bill sat on his shoulder, looking at him. "Now, you either help us leave Gravity Falls or things are going to become rather...unpleasant for you."

"As if they weren't already?!" Ford hissed, wishing that he could at least bite Bill or something.

Alas, the author of the journals could not move. Bill chuckled darkly, his whole body moving as he did.

Bill explained, "That was all your fault, you know. You could have stopped at any time. You could have patched up with your brother at any time. You could have stayed in that dimension to save Ameyst. But, as Claw said, all you think of is yourself." Ford had no argument to that, sadly. He knew Bill was right. The silence was awkward at best. Bill broke the silence and asked, "Now, are you gonna help me or not?"

Ford had tears in his eyes from what he was told. But suddenly, something inside of him snapped as he spat on Bill. All of the demon gasped as the spit turned into steam instantly. Bill looked at Ford, the fire of anger and brimstone in his eyes.

"I am never going to help you! I will never believe your lies ever again! And once I get out of here, I will find Stanley!" He promised, his blood boiling.

"Then you are going to be tortured until you do, Sixer." Bill stated, snapping his fingers.

Instantly, Ford was unfrozen from his golden like state. However, he was quickly wrapped in chains almost as instantly. 8-Ball and Teeth took him into the dungeons, pushing him whenever they could.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Stan dropped the baseball bat, the obvious tears in his eyes. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos did as well. Stan opened his eyes for all of them, as the four warriors hugged him. The saviors joined in on the hug, even C-Belle and Multibear.

"I - I thought you kids were gone!" Stan hiccuped.

"Gruncle Stan, we're fine now!" Mabel stated, all giggles.

"Mostly," Dipper admitted, sadly.

"Dipper?" Pacifica asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Dipper gave her a weak smile, holding back tears. He had told Wendy what had happened a day ago and Wendy knew what Dipper was trying to say. She took a breath and looked at Stan.

"What Dipper is trying to say, Mr. Pines, is that Ford has been captured and the journals burned." She reported sadly.

Stan immediately paled, instantly getting worried about Ford. In the four days he and the others had been here, he had admitted to whom he truly was. Everyone knew he was Stan _ley_ , not Stan _ford_.

"That's terrible!" Grenda stated, shocked.

"We have to save him!" Candy replied, getting her game face on.

"Hold on, kid," Stan responded, holding Candy back. "We need a plan first."

"We need a flag!" Mabel gasped, her eyes instantly perking up. **[1]**

"No, no we don't," Stan told her.

"But Gruncle Stan, it will be perfect!" She protested, the flag in her mind.

Stan could only sigh. Sometimes having a hyper great niece wasn't the best in the world.

"Mabel, before we make a plan, I have something to tell you," Dipper told his sister.

* * *

 _"Ford..."_

Ford opened his eyes, hearing Ameyst's voice. He had been beaten terribly. The scars that he had on his body from the other dimensions were opened (drenched in his own blood) and he had several new ones. He also had several bruises as well.

"A - Ameyst?" He asked, very weakly. "W - where are you?"

 _"I am safe, I managed to escape finally,"_ she answered, sounding concerned. _"But where are you? And what's wrong?"_

"I - I am fine," Ford lied, not wanting to worry her.

 _"You don't sound fine,"_ Ameyst told him, appearing in front of him like a ghost. Once she saw his state, she gasped. _"Oh Ford!"_

"Is it really you, Ameyst?" Ford asked, his voice sound hoarse.

 _"O - of course it is me,"_ she answered, tears in her eyes. Her ghost hand stroked his cheek, crying. _"I just wish I could come. But I wouldn't make it in time."_

"I - I know," Ford softly sighed, trembling at her touch.

 _"But I promise, I will be there soon,"_ she told him, kissing him as she cried.

Ford, at this point, was crying too. He could barely return the kiss and by the time he managed to open his eyes again - she was gone.

* * *

A few hours later and after formulating a plan, the army raided the pyramid on the fifth day. As soon as they started to free the citizens of Gravity Falls, the army got bigger. Pacifica was staying near Dipper, not wanting to stay away from him. Dipper blushed.

"Mabel!" A familiar voice shouted, capturing their attention.

"Gideon?" She asked, turning her head.

That's when she saw Gideon, his hair no longer big and poofy. It was mostly messy.

"Ya'll got to help the six fingered stranger! Bill is gonna kill him!" Gideon shouted, scared.

"Ford!" They all shouted, in unison.

"As in Stanford?" Gideon asked, sounding confused. He looked at Stanley and questioned, "I thought HE was Stanford."

"We really need to update you," Pacifica stated.

"I'm gonna go find Ford," Stan told the kids. "You kids help Gideon!"

"Be careful," Dipper told him, as Stan ran off.

Stan ran deeper and deeper into the dungeon, looking high and low for Ford. Finally, after what seemed forever, Stan finally found Ford and saw the state he was in. Ford was also out cold as well.

"Hot Belgium Waffles!" Stan swore, seeing his brother in his condition. "What did Bill do to you, Sixer?!"

Ford woke, hearing his brother. He had hoped it was Ameyst, he was at least glad she was safe from his mistakes.

"T - they aren't all from Bill, Knucklehead," Ford barely managed to say. "M - most of them are from the other dimensions I've been to."

"No wonder you never took off your turtleneck sweater," Stan muttered, using his lock pick to open the cell.

"I - I should have defended you all of those years ago... It was all my fault..." Ford muttered, not paying attention to Stan. "It was all my fault, you should get out of here before Bill kills you and the kids. I want to die protecting you...cause I don't deserve you as my twin. Not much of saying I'm sorry would undo my work..."

Stan managed to get in the cell, practically in tears at this point. He refused to break down right now. Ford needed him.

"Listen to me," he finally replied. "I'm sorry too. I don't deserve you as my twin, neither. I just didn't wanna lose you. Ever. I love you, Ford."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Stan freed Ford from his chains. Then the most shocking thing happened. Ford hugged him. Though he was bloody and hurt badly, it meant a lot to Stan...and to Ford.

"I don't want to lose you either, Ley. I love you too," Ford told him, rather weakly.

Both twins started crying happily as Ford passed out in Stan's arms. Sure they had a long road from here, including saving the world, but whatever came up against them - they would face it together from that day forward.

* * *

 **[1]: Course I am referencing the flag from the recent spoiler.**

* * *

 _AK1028: Sorry if this one shot is a bit rushed. I'm also sorry I didn't have a Fiddleford and Ford meeting. But I just wanted to focus on Stan and Ford in this. Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
